


Hold onto Me, I'm a Little Unsteady

by sterek_halinsking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek returns, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt Stiles, Love Confessions, M/M, Stiles is Derek's Anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterek_halinsking/pseuds/sterek_halinsking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets a phone call from Stiles and returns to Beacon Hills. </p><p>(I'm really bad at summaries) </p><p>Set after the Sciles fight 5x09</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold onto Me, I'm a Little Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> This is how the end of 5a should have been, haha. In this work Kira didnt leave.  
> All mistakes are my own!  
> Also, Titles comes from Unsteady by X Ambassadors  
> Enjoy! X

Breaking up with Braeden wasn’t hard for Derek. They argued about Malia’s mother constantly and Derek was genuinely sick of it. When Braeden had packed her stuff back up and told him she was going back to Malia, Derek replied with a good because we are over and proceeded to slam the door in her face. Derek paced in front of the door. He knew he was being harsh but they just weren’t working and Derek knew he was in love with someone else. As much as he liked Braeden he was using her as a distraction from who he had truly loved for 3 years. He knew he was in love with Stiles he was just too afraid to admit it. He had been in contact with Stiles whilst he was away. Derek had a feeling Braeden could tell he loved the younger boy. Derek ran his hand through his hair and walked through the small house he shared with 2 other people. They had let them stay during a major storm a week ago. Derek persuaded them to let them stay. He walked into his temporary bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. He sighed and laid down, he fell asleep within minutes. 

Derek woke up to a constant buzzing sound. He groaned and picked up his phone. Stiles. Derek woke up immediately and answered.  
‘Stiles! Are you okay?’ Derek was genuinely worried.  
‘No. Not really.’ Stiles’ voice was thick with emotion and Derek could hear him whimpering on the other end.  
‘What happened?’ Derek asked.  
‘In person. I wanna talk in person.’ Stiles muttered. That’s all Derek needed he grabbed his bag and ran out of the house. He chucked the bag in the car and turned it on.  
‘Okay. I’m coming. I’ll be there soon. I promise.’  
‘I’m at home.’ Stiles said before hanging up. Derek was worried about him. He knew what was going down in Beacon Hills, he had asked Stiles if they had needed help but Stiles told him not to come back. He also knew there was a new werewolf called Theo. Stiles hated him. Derek was 4 hours away from Beacon Hills but by speeding and taking shortcuts, Derek was there within 2 and a half hours. Derek pulled his car up behind the Sheriff’s car and he ran up to the front door. He knocked rapidly on the door, John opened the door and looked surprised to see Derek.  
‘I thought you and Braeden were travelling together.’ John opened the door to let Derek in.  
‘Yeah. We were until I broke up with her. I came back because Stiles asked me too.’ Derek replied simply.  
‘You never got over him, did you?’ John asked, Derek stared at him in surprise and John laughed.  
‘Yeah. I knew.’ Derek sighed.  
‘Yeah I never did.’ John clasped Derek’s shoulder and pulled him in for a hug. Derek was surprised at the contact and he just stood there. John smiled at him as he pulled back.  
‘He’s in his room.’ Derek nodded and walked up the stairs. Derek smelt the familiar smell of Stiles and heard his erratic heart beat. He frowned when he smelt the sadness. The smell of sadness took over everything else and Derek frowned in worry. He knocked on Stiles’ door.  
‘I’m okay, Dad.’ Stiles replied. Derek shook his head and opened the door.  
‘Dad please leave me alo-‘ Stiles turned around and saw Derek. Derek shut the door behind him and he looked at Stiles. His hair was untamed and he had tear streaks on his cheeks.  
‘Derek.’ Stiles whispered.  
‘I’m here. I’m here.’ Derek whispered back. All of a sudden Stiles was hugging Derek and crying into his shoulder. Derek hugged him back tightly.  
‘I missed you. I missed you so much.’ Stiles cried. Derek felt a tear run down his cheek. He didn't realise how much he had missed Stiles.  
‘I missed you too.’ Derek replied. Stiles let go of Derek and wiped his eyes. Stiles sat on the edge of his bed and Derek sat down next to him.  
‘What happened?’ Derek asked, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. Stiles looked at his hands, they were fiddling with the hem of his hoodie. A sign of his anxiety, not that Derek couldn’t smell it. Derek grabbed Stiles’ hands and held them. Stiles looked up at him and took a deep breath.  
‘Sco- Scott and I had a fight. He didn’t understand it was self-defence. He doesn't trust me anymore, Derek. He doesn't trust me.’ Stiles started crying again and Derek rubbed circles with his thumbs on his hands.  
‘What was self-defence Stiles?’ Derek was confused and Stiles gulped.  
‘I didn't tell you this. I didn't know how to tell you over phone. I was at the library, it was pretty late and Donovan came and attacked me. I ran into the library and I was running but he caught me so I grabbed the closest thing to me and- and poles fell on him. He stopped grabbing me and I looked down and he was dead. I didn't know what to do. I didn't mean to do it. I didn't tell anyone but Theo knew and I think he told Scott. When Scott and I spoke about it, he didn’t believe me. He told me that it wasn't self defence, he fli- flinched when I stepped towards him. He was scared of me, Derek. I don't know what to do. I’m freaking out and I don’t know what to do.’ Stiles was stuttering and crying. Derek pulled Stiles in for a hug.  
‘It’s not your fault. I believe you, Stiles. I will always believe you. I think Theo has told Scott the wrong thing but you didn't deserve to be treated like this. You deserve the best. I don’t know what to do but I know we need to tell Scott everything and I need to talk to Theo.’ Stiles nodded and sniffled.  
‘Thank you.’ He muttered.  
‘What for?’  
‘Coming. I know you and Braeden were probably busy.’ Stiles muttered against Derek’s shoulder.  
‘I would always come for you, Stiles. And it doesn't really matter anymore, I broke up with Braeden.’ Derek whispered. Stiles looked at him in shock.  
‘Really? Why?’  
‘I realised I wasn't in love with her. Our relationship wasn't working either.’ Derek told Stiles honestly.  
‘Oh.’ Stiles’ phone buzzed off and Stiles sat up instantly. He grabbed his phone and tapped away, sighing.  
‘What’s wrong?’ Derek asked, Stiles threw his phone on the bed.  
‘Its nothing really. Malia was just making sure I knew we were broken up. It was both our decision, I guess.’ Derek nodded numbly. Stiles yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
‘You should probably go to sleep.’ Derek commented.  
‘I can’t sleep without having nightmares.’ Stiles muttered.  
‘C’mon,’ Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand and walked over to the bed. ‘I’ll sleep next to you. I’m not leaving. Not again.’ Stiles gave Derek a small smile and crawled under the bed sheets. Derek took off his shoes and his shirt and slipped in next to Stiles. Stiles wriggled and moved around until his face was in Derek’s neck. Stiles’ arm was hung loosely over Derek’s stomach and his legs were intertwined with his own. Derek watched as Stiles slowly but surely fell asleep, Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles and shut his eyes.

Derek woke up to Stiles getting out of bed. Derek sat up and stretched, he leaned down and picked up his shirt. He threw it on and noticed Stiles watching.  
‘Hey, how did you sleep last night?’ Derek asked. Stiles rubbed his hair.  
‘Better than I have these past months. I didn't have any nightmares.’ Stiles murmured.  
‘That’s good. I plan on talking to Theo and Scott today, are you going to come?’ Derek asked, Stiles nodded.  
‘Did you want to come downstairs and get some breakfast?’ Stiles asked and Derek nodded. Derek followed Stiles out and into the kitchen.  
‘I’m just going to eat a piece of toast, what do you want?’ Stiles pulled out the bread and placed a piece in the toaster.  
‘I’ll just have the same.’ Stiles nodded and put an extra piece in for Derek. Derek leaned against the kitchen bench as he watched Stiles flit about the kitchen. Derek had forgotten just how beautiful Stiles was, with his long fingers and lean but muscly build, his scattering of moles and skin as pale as the moon. Derek had missed him. Derek heard footsteps behind him and turned to greet John. He was already in his uniform and looked ready to leave.  
‘Hey Derek. I didn't think you had left last night. Glad you are hear again, son.’ The Sheriff smiled at Derek and he just smiled. John walked over to Stiles and he hugged him firmly. Derek watched as they exchanged whispered words, he didn't listen. He didn't want to pry into their privacy. The Sheriff left with out another word and Stiles placed their breakfast on the table. Derek sat down and Stiles sat opposite him. They ate in silence but it was a comforting one, not an awkward one. Once Derek had finished he took both of their plates up to the bench.  
‘I have my bag of clothes in the car. I’ll be back I’m going to go get it.’ Stiles nodded and Derek walked outside. Derek got the bag and went back upstairs, Stiles was in his room. He was wearing a plain white tee with a red hoodie. He had black jeans on and his white converses. Derek grabbed out a dark green henley and black jeans, he used Stiles’ bathroom to get changed. When he finished getting changed he noticed Stiles looking at him questioningly.  
‘What?’ Derek asked.  
‘I have to ask. It’s been on my mind for a while and I never got around to asking you. Has your anchor changed? Because you haven't really resorted to anger in a while.’ Derek knew he would have to tell Stiles sometime or later. He took a deep breath.  
‘Yeah, it has changed.’ After a couple of seconds Derek continued, ‘You’re my anchor.’ Derek confessed. He heard Stiles’ heart skip a beat. Stiles looked shocked.  
‘How long have I been your anchor?’ Stiles asked.  
‘Just after Boyd died.’ Stiles nodded.  
‘But, why me?’  
‘Because I trust you, more than anyone.’ Derek answered. Stiles shook his head.  
‘You trust the others as well. So why isn't any of them? Why isn't it Scott?’ Stiles questioned. Derek sighed.  
‘Because… I’m in love with you.’ Derek finished, he didn't look at Stiles. He stared hard at the ground. Stiles put his hand on Derek’s cheek and dragged his face up to look at him. Stiles looked at Derek for a second and then Stiles lent down and kissed Derek. Derek kissed back instantly. Kissing Stiles was everything he had dreamed of. Stiles pulled back and rested his forehead on Derek’s.  
‘I love you too.’ Stiles whispered and Derek felt his heart explode. Derek was filled with happiness and he kissed Stiles again, because he could do that now. Stiles broke off the kiss.  
‘We should probably go. We are meeting everyone at your loft in 5 minutes. They don’t know your here, I didn't tell them.’ Stiles finished and stood up. Derek stood up and laced his fingers with Stiles’. They drove in Derek’s car to the loft and he parked behind Lydia’s car.  
‘We all haven't really been on talking terms lately so I hope everyone arrived.’ Stiles murmured. Derek nodded and hopped out of the car with him.  
‘Just wait out here. I wanna talk to them first.’ Stiles commented, Derek nodded and watched as Stiles walked up to the loft. Derek listened into the conversation.  
‘Theo, this is all of your fault! Its all your fault! You can lie all you want but I know that you aren't good.’ Stiles yelled.  
‘Stiles! Just stop, you have no reason to hate him!’ Scott spoke up. Stiles screamed in frustration and he heard someone laugh- presumably Theo.  
‘Oh Scott, your friend here is right.’ He would have paid to see Scott’s face right now. ‘I didn't come here for this. I came here for the Werecoyote, I came here for the Banshee, the beta with anger issues, the Dark Kitsune, I CAME HERE FOR VOID STILES! Thats the pack I wanted and it doesn't include you, Scott.’ Theo yelled.  
Derek stopped listening and walked up to the door. He threw the loft door open and stepped in, he heard the Pack gasp (except Stiles).  
‘And who are you?’ Theo gritted out.  
‘Hi, I’m Derek.’ He said before punching Theo. Derek put so much anger and force into the punch that he knocked Theo out cold. Derek rolled his eyes.  
‘What a drama queen.’ He muttered. Derek looked up and saw Lydia and Parrish standing close to each other, Malia standing next to Kira. Kira stood next to Scott and Stiles stood away from him. Liam, Mason and a girl with black hair stood behind Scott.  
‘Intense.’ Mason breathed out.  
‘Derek?’ Scott whispered.  
‘Yes I'm back, but really Scott? You trusted him over your best friend. I think you should talk it over with him and see it from his perspective.’ Derek said, Scott looked down embarrassingly and Stiles looked at Derek nervously. Derek kissed Stiles’ forehead and squeezed his fingers.  
’It will be okay.’ Derek whispered to him. Stiles nodded and followed Scott outside.Derek looked up and the Pack was smiling at him.  
‘Well, someone has some explaining to do.’ Lydia smirked and Derek rolled his eyes. He told them about the break up with Braeden, he told them about coming here for Stiles. He told them everything.  
‘I always knew he liked you.’ Malia commented at the end. ‘It’s okay though, we weren't really working anyway.’ Derek nodded and the loft door opened behind them. Scott and Stiles walked back in and it looked like they had been crying.  
‘Has everything been explained?’ Derek asked, Stiles nodded and came over to stand next to him. Stiles laced their fingers together and leaned into Derek’s shoulder.  
‘I love you.’ Stiles whispered, Derek smiled and leaned into Stiles.  
‘I love you too.’ 

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos maybe...?


End file.
